prettylittleliarsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Spencer Hastings
'''Spencer Hastings is één van de hoofdpersonen in de Pretty Little Liars serie. Spencer wordt gespeeld door actrice Troian Bellisario.' Biografie Als je Spencer Hastings moet beschrijven, kun je het best zeggen dat ze extreem slim is, ontzettend gemotiveerd en erg rijk. Ze is continu bezig met meerdere baantjes, zoals stages, vrijwilligerswerk, in een hockeyteam spelen en andere naschoolse activiteiten. Ze is zelfverzekerd, berekenend en nam het op tegen Alison waar niemand anders dit durfde - ze is dus vastberaden en moedig. Haar familie kan haar behoorlijk tot last zijn - haar ouders zijn veel weg en met haar zus, Melissa, kan ze over het algemeen niet overweg. Met zo'n streberige zus en veeleisende ouders, wil Spencer per se perfect zijn, en Aan de mysterieuze "A". Ze is erg beschermend naar haar vrienden toe en komt soms wat bazig over, maar dit is goed bedoeld. Nadat ze haar vriend Toby verliest aan het A-team, begint Spencer mentaal en emotioneel gezien in elkaar te storten. Ze wordt naar Radley Sanitarium gestuurd nadat ze verdwaald in de bossen wordt gevonden, zonder een ID. Om meer lijden en pijn te vermijden, besluit Spencer zich ook bij het A-team te voegen, maar dit was enkel om informatie over de Red Coat (Rode Jas) te verkrijgen en om Toby te kunnen zien. Vanaf de aflevering A dAngerous gAme, wordt Spencer uit het A-team gezet omdat ze een infiltrant was. Uiterlijk Spencer Hastings heeft een smal gezicht met hoge jukbeenderen, dunne lippen en donkere ogen. Ze heeft een perzik-crèmige tint en lang bruin haar, dat meestal golverig los hangt. Spencer heeft een heel dun en atletisch postuur, omdat ze zoveel sport - hockey, tennis en andere sporten die haar figuur perfect houden. Verhaallijn Spencer |-|Seizoen 1= ' Pilot' thumb|leftWe zien Spencer voor het eerst in de serie in de eerste scène, de scène van de nacht waarin Alison verdwenen is. Ze is - samen met de andere drie liars, Hanna, Emily en Spencer - doodsbang als ze een geluid hoort, wat uiteindelijk Alison blijkt te zijn. Als Alison Aria drinken geeft en zegt het helemaal op te drinken, zegt Spencer tegen Aria, pas op Aria, als je teveel drinkt ga je ons nog al je geheimen vertellen... Middenin de nacht wordt Aria als eerste wakker en ziet dat Alison en Spencer weg zijn. Ze maakt Emily wakker en ook Hanna wordt wakker. Ze vraagt zich meteen af waar Ali en Spencer zijn. Op het moment dat Aria buiten de schuur wil gaan kijken, komt Spencer richting de schuur gelopen, met de mededeling dat Alison verdwenen is en nergens te vinden is. Spencer dacht gehoord te hebben dat Alison schreeuwde. thumb|leftEen jaar later, gaat Spencer winkelen en komt ze Hanna Marin tegen. Ze hebben geen contact onderhouden het afgelopen jaar, maar zijn nog wel aardig tegen elkaar. Ze zijn ook wel op de hoogte van elkaars bezigheden - via Facebook en Twitter. Ze hebben het ook over de verdwijning van Alison, en hoe bizar het is dat ze al een jaar verdwenen is. thumb|leftMelissa geeft haar zus een compliment over haar renovatie van de schuur, waar ze zo druk mee bezig is geweest de afgelopen maanden. Dan laat ze heel terloops vallen dat zij (Melissa) in de schuur gaat wonen waar Spencer eigenlijk in zou gaan wonen, omdat haar ouders dat zo beloofd hebben aan Melissa. Spencer mocht haar laatste jaar in de schuur wonen als ze dit jaar alles goed af zou ronden en een stage zou doen bij de burgemeester. Dit heeft ze allemaal gedaan, maar nu mag ze toch niet in de schuur wonen - wat een hoop frustratie wekt. Wren is gevoelig en bezorgd, terwijl Melissa grijnst. Melissa en Wren gaan inderdaad in de schuur wonen. thumb|leftLater ziet Spencer Wren buiten roken en is ze sarcastisch over dat hij beter zou moeten weten als een geneeskunde-student. Ze raadt het goed dat Melissa niet weet dat Wren rookt. Ze flirten een beetje met elkaar, waarbij Wren de volgende dag zelfs zover gaat dat hij Spencer een massage geeft terwijl ze in haar bikini in de keuken staat en klaagt over spierpijn. De twee laten elkaar meteen los wanneer Melissa binnenkomt. Spencer flirt terug door te zeggen dat Wren de eerste vriend van Melissa is die ze aardig vindt (nou ja, bijna...). thumb|leftDe volgende avond, terwijl ze vanuit haar slaapkamerraam kijkt naar Melissa en Wren die elkaar kussen, krijgt Spencer een anonieme e-mail van "A", om haar te laten weten dat hij of zij Spencer's jaloerse gevoelens ziet en dit niet de eerste keer is. Spencer krijgt een flashback naar de zomer dat Melissa haar toenmalige vriend Ian Thomas had. Ze had samen met Alison en Hanna in de keuken gestaan, terwijl Ian en Melissa binnenkwamen. Opeens had Alison aangekondigd dat Spencer iets wilde onthullen, maar Spencer ontkent dit, geïrriteerd en boos door het botte verraad van haar zogenaamde vriendin. Spencer had Ali's vage bedreiging tegengesproken met een dreiging om iets los te laten over Ali's betrokkenheid in "The Jenna Thing". thumb|leftAls het lichaam van Alison gevonden is en alle hulpdiensten ter plekke zijn, staat Spencer op een afstandje te kijken. Aria komt aangereden en stapt uit de auto, ze gaat bij Spencer staan en Aria vertelt dat Hanna is opgepakt door de politie, waarop Spencer zegt dat ze hoopt dat Hanna wel haar mond gehouden heeft... Op dat moment komt Hanna aan en ze vult de zin van Spencer aan: "The Jenne Thing - daar heb ik niets over gezegd. We hebben een belofte gemaakt". thumb|leftOp de begrafenis van Alison zitten de vier liars samen en bespreken ze dat ze allevier berichten van "A" hebben ontvangen. Na afloop van de begrafenis, buiten de kerk, worden de liars aangesproken door detective Wilden, die hen vertelt dat hun verklaringen opnieuw zullen worden opgenomen. Spencer geeft aan dat ze dat meteen na de verdwijning ook al hebben gedaan, waarop Wilden zegt dat het nu geen verdwijningszaak meer is, maar een moordzaak. De meisjes worden achtergelaten en ontvangen nog een mysterieus bericht van "A". 'The Jenna Thing thumb|leftDe Liars zitten in een restaurant (Apple Rose Grille), waar zij de nieuwe berichten die ze ontvangen hebben van "A" bespreken. Ook hebben ze het over de verdwijning van Alison . Ze discussiëren ook over hun angst dat 'The Jenna Thing' uit zal komen, maar Spencer gelooft dat niemand de waarheid weet over hun zorgvuldig bewaarde geheim. Spencer vertelt ook dat Alison haar vertrouwelijk had vertelt dat ze met iemand aan het daten was in de zomer dat ze verdween, een oudere jongen die een vriendin had. Alison heeft haar echter nooit vertelt wie het was. Op dat moment krimpen de meiden ineen als ze een tikkend geluid horen: ze weten dat Jenna Marshall het restaurant binnenkomt met haar blindenstok. Ze staan heel stil op en vertrekken. Maya en Emily gaan naar Spencer, die buiten aan het oefenen is met veldhockey. Spencer wil graag thumbuniversiteitsaanvoerder worden. Ze ontmoet nu Maya, die een onhandige opmerking maakt over Alison; ze noemt haar het dode meisje (dead girl), maar biedt hiervoor haar excuses aan en gaat Spencer gaat door met oefenen. Emily en Maya nodigen Spencer uit om mee koffie te gaan drinken, maar ze is te druk met oefenen. thumb|leftLater op school wordt een mededeling gedaan over de luidspreker, waarin wordt gevraagd of Emily, Aria, Spencer en Hanna naar het kantoor van de directeur kunnen komen. De meiden zijn een beetje in paniek en een bespottende SMS van "A" versterkt het thumbgevoel. Op het kantoor ondervraagt Darren Wilden de meisjes over de verdwijning van Alison DiLaurentis, waarbij hij hun nieuwe verklaringen overduidelijk heel skeptisch bekijkt. De meisjes beantwoorden de vragen unaniem, maar hij is zeker dat ze allemaal over hetzelfde liegen en hun verhalen ingestudeerd lijken. thumb|leftTijdens lunch, na de ondervraging, zijn de meiden bang dat hun leugens hen in de problemen zullen brengen. Ze proberen te rationaliseren dat het geheim dat ze met zijn vieren hebben, niets te maken heeft met de dood van Alison, maar tegelijkertijd maakt hun geheim duidelijk dat Alison vijanden had. Jenna komt de kantine in gelopen en Aria nodigt haar uit om bij hen te komen zitten in de aula, en dus hebben ze met zijn vijven samen lunch. Jenna bemerkt de dodelijke stilte en maakt hier een opmerking over - evenals over Ali's dood. Ze krijgen allemaal een flashback naar het ongeluk dat Jenna verblind heeft. In de flashback wordt getoond dat de meiden op een avond kleding aan het passen zijn, wanneer Alison opmerkt dat iemand hen aan het bespieden is - waarvan zij zeker is dat het Toby Cavanaugh is. Ze bedenkt onmiddellijk een plan om een stinkbom in zijn garage te gooien. Emily en Aria proberen er onderuit te komen, maar Ali was onvermurwbaar dat iemand die hen bespiedt, een lesje moet worden geleerd. Alison beveelt Spencer een aansteker aan te geven en steekt dethumb stinkbiom aan, waarna ze de deur van de garage opent en de stinkbom naar binnengooit. Het plan mislukt echter gigantisch - de garage vliegt in brand en Alison zag te laat dat er iemand - Jenna - binnen was in de garage. Door dit ongeluk is Jenna nu blind en Alison heeft ervoor gezorgd dat Toby de schuld op zich heeft genomen. Alison heeft hem bedreigd met iets dat ze wist, maar dit was niet duidelijk voor Spencer. Terwijl de meiden zitten te lunchen gaan hun telefoons af. Jenna pakt de telefoon van Spencer en vraagt haar of ze het bericht nog gaat bekijken. Het bericht is natuurlijk van "A", om hen te laten weten dat ze weet van hun schuld. thumb|leftTerwijl Spencer met haar vader bij een restaurant zit te wachten op Wren en Melissa, discussieert ze over welke lessen ze wil volgen. Haar vader is niet erg onder de indruk van het feit dat Spencer klassen wil volgen "voor thumbde lol". Aria is ook in het restaurant en Spencer gaat even met haar praten. Dan arriveren ook Melissa en Wren en moet Spencer weer terug naar haar familie. Ze bestelt een wodka-soda, maar Melissa zegt tegen de ober dat Spencer een grap maakt. Peter en Melissa bestellen hetzelfde drankje, maar Wren bestelt iets anders; hij bestelt een wodka-soda en laat Spencer heel discreet een slokje ervan drinken als Peter en Melissa niet kijken. thumb|leftWren flirt met Spencer. Die avond ligt Spencer op bed te studeren voor haar toets van Latijn, als Wren haar flirtend aanbiedt nog een massage te geven. Spencer wijst dit af en ze praten over persoonlijke dingen, waarna ze elkaar gaan zoenen. Op dat moment komt Melissa langs de kamerdeur van Spencer gelopen en ziet ze de kus via de spiegel. De volgende dag wordt Spencer wakker en ziet ze door haar slaapkamerraam dat Wren zijn spullen uit de schuur aan het verhuizen is. Het is duidelijk dat de verloving beëindigd is. thumb|leftNa de regen gaat Spencer hardlopen, waarschijnlijk om haar familieproblemen te vergeten. Ze ziet Jenna Marshall op een bankje zitten, terwijl ze een SMS verstuurt met een blindentelefoon. Spencer stopt, Jenna draait haar hoofd in de richting van Spencer - bijna alsof ze Spencer kan zien. Is Jenna "A"? Verschijningen Aantal afleveringen: 95/95 |-|Seizoen 1= * Pilot * The Jenna Thing * To Kill a Mocking Girl * Can You Hear Me Now? * Reality Bites Me * There's No Place Like Homecoming * The Homecoming Hangover * Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone * The Perfect Storm * Keep Your Friends Close * Moments Later * Salt Meets Wound * Know Your Frenemies * Careful What U Wish 4 * If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again * Je Suis Une Amie * The New Normal * The Badass Seed * A Person of Interest * Someone to Watch Over Me * Monsters In The End * For Whom the Bell Tolls |-|Seizoen 2= * It's Alive * The Good-bye Look * My Name Is Trouble * Blind Dates * The Devil You Know * Never Letting Go * Surface Tension * Save The Date * Picture This * Touched By an A-ngel * I Must Confess * Over My Dead Body * The First Secret * Through Many Dangers, Toils and Snares * A Hot Piece of A * Let the Water Hold Me Down * The Blonde Leading the Blind * A Kiss Before Lying * The Naked Truth * Ctrl: A * Breaking the Code * Father Knows Best * Eye of the Beholder * If These Dolls Could Talk * unmAsked |-|Seizoen 3= * It Happened 'That Night' * Blood Is The New Black * Kingdom of the Blind * Birds of a Feather * That Girl Is Poison * The Remains of the A * Crazy * Stolen Kisses * The Kahn Game * What Lies Beneath * Single Fright Female * The Lady Killer * This Is a Dark Ride * She's Better Now * Mona-Mania * Misery Loves Company * Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno * Dead To Me * What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted? * Hot Water * Out of Sight, Out of Mind * Will the Circle Be Unbroken? * I'm Your Puppet * A dAngerous gAme |-|Seizoen 4= * "A" Is For A-l-i-v-e * Turn of the Shoe * Cat's Cradle * Face Time * Gamma Zeta Die! * Under the Gun * Crash & Burn, Girl * The Guilty Girl's Handbook * Into the Deep * The Mirror Has Three Faces * Bring Down the Hoe * Now You See Me, Now you Don't * Grave New World * Who's In the Box? * Love ShAck, Baby * Close Encounters * Bite Your Tongue * Hot For Teacher * Shadow Play * Free Fall * She's Come Undone * Cover For Me * Unbridled * A Is For Answers Vriendschappen *'Alison: '''De relatie tussen Alison en Spencer is erg anders. Spencer en zij waren altijd aan het vechten en aan het proberen om elkaar te overtreffen. Ze laat Spencer normaal gesproken geïrriteerd achter en Alison is dan rampzalig omdat Spencer de enige van de vier is die voor zichzelf en voor de anderen opkomt tegenover Alison. Dit wordt al meteen duidelijk in Pilot, als ze een ruzie hebben bij Spencer thuis. Alison dreigt daar Melissa te vertellen over de kus met Ian als Spencer dit zelf niet vertelt. Spencer dreigt terug door te zeggen dat als Alison dat doet, zij iedereen zal vertellen wat er echt is gebeurd tijdens "The Jenna Thing". Ook in If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again is ze Spencer aan het dwingen om haar zus te vertellen over Ian (dit is zeer hypocriet aangezien Alison in het geheim gedated heeft met Ian, waarschijnlijk doet ze dit dus ook zodat Spencer zich schuldig gaat voelen en Alison Ian helemaal voor zichzelf heeft). Spencer vertelt Alison op de avond voordat ze verdwijnt, dat ze gek wordt van haar spelletjes, en dat Alison al dood is wat haar betreft. Alison lijkt zeer aangeslagen en verlaat Spencer boos, en Spencer gaat achter haar aan. Spencer is min of meer hetzelfde als Alison qua karakter: slim, vastberaden, wereldwijs en doet alles om de beste te zijn. *'Aria:' Aria lijkt het meest close te zijn met Spencer Hastings in de serie. De twee steunen elkaar veel met de streken van "A". Zie ook Sparia. *'Emily:' Emily en Spencer hebben een goede relatie - Spencer is beschermend over Emily. Dit blijkt uit hoe ze Emily beschermt als ze date met Toby en Paige, en dat ze naar de coach gaat als Emily gepest wordt vanwege haar geaardheid. Ze steunt Emily in het uit de kast komen en met haar gevoelens voor Maya. Ze vertrouwen elkaar en zijn er altijd voor elkaar; dit blijkt wel als Spencer bijna vermoord wordt door Ian en ze Emily belt die er meteen aan komt (zie ook Spemily). *'Hanna:' De vriendschap tussen Hanna en Spencer is als zussen. Spencer corrigeert Hanna altijd als ze iets doms zegt of doet. In A Kiss Before Lying bedreigt Spencer Kate dat als ze iets doet waarmee ze Hanna kwetst, Spencer een beschamende foto van haar zal verspreiden op school. En in Eye of the Beholder, probeert Hanna met Toby te praten over Jenna, omdat ze weet hoe verdrietig Spencer is dat ze Toby kwijt is. Relaties '''IAN THOMAS:' hebben gezoend en kort gedated. Begon en eindigde vroeg in de zomer. Eén relatie: Begin: Nog voor Pilot. Einde: Nog voor Pilot. Reden: Alison dreigde dit aan Melissa te vertellen. WREN KINGSTON: hebben geflirt en gezoend (zie ook Wrencer). Eerste keer: Begin: The Jenna Thing. Einde: '''Can You Hear Me Now?. '''Reden: Het kon niets worden tussen hen vanwege Melissa. ALEXANDER (ALEX) SANTIAGO: hebben gedated. Eén relatie: Begin: There's No Place Like Homecoming. Einde: '''Salt Meets Wound. '''Reden: "A" heeft zich voorgedaan als Alex en geaccepteerd in tennis onderwijs en Alex had hier alleen Spencer over verteld. TOBY CAVANAUGH: 'hebben een relatie. Eerste relatie: '''Begin: 'A Person of Interest. '''Einde: Over My Dead Body en The Blond Leading the Blind. Reden: '''"A" heeft gedreigd Anne Sullivan te vermoorden als Spencer Toby niet veilig zou houden - door de relatie te beëindigen. Tweede relatie: '''Begin: UnmAsked. Einde: Misery Loves Company. Reden: '''Spencer komt erachter dat Toby de tweede "A" was. Derde relatie: '''Begin: A dAngerous gAme. Reden: Toby leeft nog en heeft het A-team gevolgd om Spencer te beschermen. JONNY RAYMOND: hebben gekust. Eén keer: Begin: Pretty Isn't the Point Einde: Pretty Isn't the Point Reden: Nadat Jonny gearresteerd is, betaalt Veronica zijn borgsom en gooit zij hem uit het huis. Wanneer Spencer en Jonny afscheid nemen, kussen zij elkaar. COLIN: hebben gekust. Eén keer: Begin: To Plea or Not to Plea Einde: To Plea or Not to Plea Reden: Ze vertrekt uit Londen terug naar huis. Geheimen *Pilot »» '''Alison dreigt een geheim van Spencer te vertellen aan Melissa, haar zus. Later in de serie komen we te weten dat Spencer in de zomer voordat Alison verdween gezoend heeft met Ian Thomas, die destijds nog de vriend was van haar zus, Melissa Hastings. ''Dit geheim komt '''wel uit.'' *The Jenna Thing »» 'Als de meiden aan het verkleden zijn op Emily's kamer, springt Alison ineens op omdat ze volgens haar bespied zouden worden door Toby Cavanaugh. Ze komt meteen met een wreed plan om een stinkbom in zijn garage te gooien - waar de overige vier meisjes niet echt achter staan. Ze doen het toch en als gevolg van dit ongeluk is Jenna blind. ''Dit geheim komt '''wel '''uit. Berichten van A Trivia *Spencer is het belangrijkste doelwit van "A", ze wordt het meest lastiggevallen door "A". Dit is waarschijnlijk omdat ze de sterkste is van de Liars, en voor zichzelf op kwam tegenover Alison, iets wat de andere Liars niet doen - behalve Hanna die Lucas ooit verdedigde toen hij gepest werd door Alison. *De naam Spencer is afgeleid van een Engelse naam 'dispenser of provisions' (dit betekent uitdelen van voorzieningen). *Spencer is het meest georganiseerd van de Liars en werkt het hardst. *Spencer was goede vriendinnen met Alison, ook al vechtten de twee continu omdat Spencer de enige was die voor zichzelf en anderen op kwam bij Alison. Alison vertelde alleen Spencer dat ze een geheime vriend had (later bleek dit Ian Thomas te zijn) in de zomer dat ze verdween. *Janel Parrish (Mona), Shay Mitchell (Emily) en Tammin Sursok (Jenna) hebben ook auditie gedaan voor de rol van Spencer. *Spencer komt erachter dat Jason DiLaurentis haar halfbroer is in The Naked Truth. *Nadat ze met Toby in een motel heeft geslapen, nodigt hij haar uit om de volgende nacht ook te blijven. Na het slapen bij Wren, zegt hij ook dat ze altijd mag blijven slapen. In beide gevallen antwoordt Spencer met "I might actually take you up on that," - '''Daar hou ik je aan. *Spencer heeft 35 individuele berichten gekregen van "A" , plus 25 berichten die naar allevier de Liars zijn gestuurd. *Ze was de eerste die erachter kwam wie "A" en Red Coat waren. Ze kwam erachter dat Mona "A" was in unmAsked en dat Toby Cavanaugh "A" was in Misery Loves Company. Ze zag Alison als Red Coat en kwam erachter dat Ezra mogelijk 'freaking "A"' was. *Als kind was haar favoriete spel verstoppertje - omdat ze altijd won. *Van de vier Liars is Spencer de laatste die haar maagdelijkheid verliest. Ze verliest haar maagdelijkheid aan Toby in The Lady Killer. *Spencer was de derde Liar die Alison bezocht. Ze verschijnt aan Spencer in de woonkamer van de Hastings in If These Dolls Could Talk. *Spencer is erg close met Aria - ze zijn altijd close geweest. Ze leunen op elkaar qua liefdesadvies en wat betreft "A". Troian Bellisario zei zelfs dat ze een erg goede band hebben. Ze zijn ook close omdat ze intellectueler zijn dan de overige twee Liars; ze houden allebei van literatuur. In Cat's Cradle, op het prikbord van de politie, hangt een notitie dat Aria alles voor Spencer zou doen ("would do anything for her"). *Spencer is ook zeer close met Emily. Ze was namelijk boos op Paige dat ze iets zei over de geaardheid van Emily, en Hanna en Aria verdachten Paige ervan "A" te zijn. Ze zijn ook close omdat ze beiden close zijn/waren met Toby. Troian Bellisario zei "Shay en ik lachen altijd om onze relatie op TV, omdat we altijd aan het ruzieën zijn". *Spencer is ook close met Hanna. Troian beschrijft Spencer's relatie met Hanna als "erg leuk". Spencer is constant Hanna aan het verbeteren en stopt haar van ideeën die dom zijn of die haar in de problemen zouden kunnen brengen. *Spencer en Hanna samen zijn de enigen die niet zijn vreemdgegaan toen ze een vriend hadden. Spencer's zus' vriendjes waren degenen die haar kustten en Spencer was niet in een relatie. Emily heeft Nate gezoend terwijl ze met Paige aan het daten was en Aria is meerdere keren vreemdgegaan. Spencer en Hanna hebben Wren gezoend, maar dit was nadat hun relaties uit waren. *Spencer stuurt vaak S.O.S. berichten naar de andere Liars. *Spencer en Toby zijn beide verdachte geweest van de politie voor de moord op Alison. *Spencer heeft Malcolm gevangen genomen om Mona te laten zien dat ze in het A-Team wilde zitten. *In I Must Confess wordt haar verjaardag getoond op de dossiers van Dr. Sullivan: 11 april. *Spencer is tot nu toe de enige Liar die in het A-Team heeft gezeten, al was ze een infiltrant. *Spencer's jubileum met Toby is op 6 november, omdat ze de dag nadat Hanna en Caleb voor het eerst samen slapen gezoend hebben, in A Person of Interest. Quotes Spencer: You know what they say about hope. It breeds eternal misery. Spencer: The whole message was BAD, what does that mean? Am I supposed to buy an old Michael Jackson album? Hanna: Hello, is anybody out there? Spencer: '''It's probably a rabbit. '''Hanna: Hellooooo? Spencer: It's a rabbit, Hanna. It's not gonna answer you. Spencer Hanna als ze heel snel door een boek bladert: Are you reading that fast or are you fanning yourself? Spencer Aria, over haar relatie met Mr. Fitz: Part of me thinks this is really self-destructive behavior. Most of me just thinkt it's really hot. Aria Spencer: Spencer bleeds caffeine. Spencer: You know what Ali said that night? About our secrets keeping us close? I think it was the opposite. Spencer: I found a way to survive my secrets, but everyone I cara about gets hurt. Spencer een verpleegster als ze Wren moet spreken: I'm sorry, this is kind of important. Could you, like, not be here right now? Spencer: I just did it because I was nervous, and you're really tiny, and I love you. Spencer Aria: You're little, but you're big. Spencer: Hide-and-seek was my favorite game with Melissa. Wanna know why? I always won. Spencer: He's FREAKING A!!! Spencer: You know the Hastings' motto: Why enjoy today when you can be worrying about tomorrow?' Foto's 0101 Spencer 07.jpg|Spencer (Pilot) 0101 Spencer 06.jpg|Spencer (Pilot) 0101 Spencer 05.jpg|Spencer (Pilot) 0101 Spencer 04.jpg|Spencer (Pilot) 0101 Spencer 03.jpg|Spencer (Pilot) 0101 Spencer 02.jpg|Spencer (Pilot) 0101 Spencer 01.jpg|Spencer (Pilot) J106 Spencer Running.jpg|Spencer (The Jenna Thing) J054 Spencer Diner Wren Melissa Dad.jpg|Spencer (The Jenna Thing) J015 Spencer Practicing Golf.jpg|Spencer (The Jenna Thing) J038 FLASHBACK Spencer Ali.jpg|Spencer (Pilot)